


The Last of Us Part 2

by ZeldaLover2018



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaLover2018/pseuds/ZeldaLover2018
Summary: When a violent event disrupts the peace in Jackson, Wyoming, Ellie embarks on a relentless journey to carry out justice and find closure. As she hunts those responsible one by one, she is confronted with the devastating physical and emotional repercussions of her actions.
Relationships: Abby/Lev (The Last of Us), Abby/Owen (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us), Joel/Tommy (The Last of Us), Lev & Yara (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us), Mel/Owen (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 8





	The Last of Us Part 2

Two middle-aged brothers sat alone, across from each other in a room. One held an acoustic guitar with a moth on the third-fret in his hand. He was a short-haired man, with black hair, a beard, around 50 years old. He wore a brown leather jacket, with denim jeans and brown boots. The other man was dirty-blond and a bit younger, also with a beard. He wore a denim jacket with a fur collar, denim jeans as well, and some brown cowboy boots, holding a rifle on his lap. 

While the first cleaned the neck of the guitar with his white cloth, he spoke to the other. "I don't know what happened," he said in a soft voice. "I was just supposed to take her to the Fireflies and walk away." 

_His name was Joel. He recalled his trip with a fourteen-year-old girl across the United States to deliver her to a group called the Fireflies, a rebel militia group._

"You go halfway across the country with someone..." he trailed off. "She needed her immunity to mean something. Maybe I was starting to buy into that whole... cure business. Maybe I just wanted to do right by her. And then we made it." 

_Three Firefly guards stood around the entrance to Saint Mary's Hospital, each one holding a rifle in their hands._

"We found the Fireflies. And because of her... They were actually going to make a cure. The only catch..." he paused, finishing his wipe of the sixth fret of the guitar. "It would kill her."

_Joel banged open the door to an operating room. A bright white light lit the room as three surgeons, wearing blue PPE with light blue surgical masks hovered over the 14-year-old girl. "Sweet Jesus" Joel gasped, as he saw what was happening. "Doctor?" a nurse cried out in fear? The surgeon put down his tools and ran up to Joel as another surgeon backed away to a wall. "What are you doing here?" the first surgeon asked? The heartbeat monitor filled the air with its beeps, signifying the beating heart of the 14-year-old laying down at the operating table. The surgeon ran back to retrieve one of his scalpels from a separate table. "I won't let you take her," he said, pointing the scalpel at Joel. "This is our future, think of all the lives we'll save." Joel looked at him with anger and determination in his eyes._

The blond man, named Tommy, stared at him. "Jesus christ Joel," he said. "What'd you do," he asked with concern in his voice. Joel stared down at the floor, his index finger going back and forth on the fifth fret. He looked up at Tommy, and then down at the floor again. "I saved her."

_Hallways were littered with the corpses of dead soldiers, with blood oozing out from their bodies, while the heart rate monitor went on with its beeps. The surgeon lay dead on the ground. His mask, chest, and hand were all covered in dark red blood. Joel hovered over the 14-year-old, taking the heart rate monitor tube out of her arm, and removing the oxygen mask from her face. The heart rate monitor gave out a flatline noise. "C'mon, baby girl. I gotcha. I gotcha." An alarm sounded as Joel moved the girl into his arms, looking at the operating room door, eyes widening with fear._

_"Cover the exits" a rough voice yelled. "Don't let him get away!"_

_"Oh shit," Joel cursed, turning around and heading towards the exit, using his back to open the door and heading off out of the hospital._

Joel wiped the eighth fret of the guitar, and blew on it, then began to rub his cloth on it again. "Goddamn," Tommy said, looking down at the floor, his fingers intertwined with each other. "That's..." he paused, shaking his head up and down. "That's a lot." He looked up at Joel, asking "What does Ellie know?" referring to the 14-year-old. Joel looked up at Tommy. "I told her they just ran some tests. I told her... Her immunity meant nothing."

_Ellie, laying down in the backseats on her back, turned around to face the seats, laying on her left side, with her left arm resting under her head, unable to know what to think of what Joel told her._

"And she believed you?" Tommy asked, while Joel still went back and forth with his cloth on the eighth fret of the guitar, looking down at the ground.

_Ellie's eyes looked at Joel's, knowing deep down that he lied to her, but still saying nothing._

"Didn't say otherwise," Joel said, now going back and forth on the ninth fret, then going down to the tenth fret of the guitar.

"We should head back," Tommy said. Joel looked up at Tommy, not knowing what to think. Tommy was the first person he had told the truth to, and it seemed as if he wanted to leave him. After all, he and Tommy never did have a good relationship as of late. “ _I don’t ever want to see your god damned face again”_ Tommy had told him after a disagreement once long ago, and their argument when he told Tommy about Ellie’s immunity about a year ago was still fresh on his mind. It was a long time, but his concern was still there. He stood up, putting his white cloth in the back pocket on his right, took his backpack, and made his way to the garage, where he helped his brother open the door. Joel had strapped the guitar onto his back, and gotten on top of his black horse, while Tommy got on top of his brown horse. Together, they rode back to Jackson, their hometown. The ride back was silent between the two, with them hardly exchanging a few words. They passed a few dead infected and some run-down houses before they came across a vast area filled with tall yellow grass. As the sun shone in his eyes, Joel raised his hand to block it out. A creek came up, with its clear water heading downhill, leading the both of them to a run-down gas station, with deer grazing there, running away at the sight of both Joel and Tommy. “Almost there,” Tommy remarked as they passed the station. “Yep,” Joel replied as they kept going downhill. Jackson lay up ahead, with a giant fence surrounding the town, and four security lights shining down onto the ground. “Hey! It’s us!” Tommy told the guards. The doors were opened, and the two came into a small stable area filled with dim yellow lights everywhere. 

“C’mon,” Joel said to his horse as he hopped off. “It’s okay, I got ‘em” Tommy replied, taking the reins of both his horse and his big brothers into his hands. “You go on.” 

“You sure?” Joel asked? 

“Yeah.” 

“All right.” Joel went to his horse to retrieve his backpack and started to walk off.

“About what we were talkin’ about earlier” Tommy remarked. Joel stopped to listen. “I can’t say I'd have done differently.” The two brothers looked each other in the eyes. “I’ll take it to the grave if I have to.” Relieved, Joel nodded at Tommy. “I’ll see you later Tommy,” he said as he walked off into the street, his backpack in his right hand, heading to his house in the cold night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm really excited about this. The Last of Us Part 2 is one of, if not my favorite video games ever. This is also my first fic, so there's another reason to be excited. This won't necessarily be fan fiction, but more of a retelling of the story, with what I thought the characters were thinking, and with some events moved around for chronological purposes. So, without further ado, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to The Last of Us Part 2.


End file.
